


kinks include: holding hands

by so_real



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, It is now, M/M, Secret Relationship, aka the biggest kink ever, is that a thing?, no wait, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real
Summary: Seonghwa holding Hongjoong's hand under the table would be pretty normal if it weren't for the fact that none of their friends know that they have been dating for the past two months.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 292





	kinks include: holding hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkhwa/gifts).



> So ania had another amazing idea and here we are
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself, just enjoy

Hongjoong startles and nearly drops his spoon when a warm hand wraps around his where it's resting on his thigh under the table. His eyes anxiously scan the table, and he deflates when he sees that no one has noticed. He risks a glance to his left and frowns when he sees Seonghwa isn't even looking in his direction, chatting distractedly with Yeosang instead. Yet, as he laughs at Yeosang's words, his hand squeezes Hongjoong's under the table.

Which would be pretty normal if it weren't for the fact that none of their friends know that they have been dating for the past two months.

Hongjoong feels anxiety begin to curl in his stomach as Seonghwa threads his fingers through his, still refusing to look at Hongjoong, as if this isn't the most dangerous thing ever. He risks a look downwards, and regrets it immediately, because the sight of his short fingers intertwined with Seonghwa's long, slender ones has his head spinning a bit. No matter how long it's been, he can't seem to get used to this.

_ It's okay _ , he tells himself.  _ No one's noticed, and they won't _ . Why would anyone want to look at the exact stretch of space directly under the expanse of table Hongjoong is sitting at? Seonghwa and he are sitting close together, squished by their friends on either side of them, so it's not like it looks suspicious or anything. Right?

"Hongjoong, are you okay?" a voice asks, and Hongjoong pulls himself out of his funk to look at Wooyoung, who is sitting directly opposite of him and giving him a worried look that's also a bit perplexed.

"Eh? Y-yeah, just spaced out for a second," he hurries to assure him, taking another spoonful of food and stuffing it into his mouth. When he leans back, his mouth full, and rests heavily against the couch cushions of the booth, he finally catches Seonghwa's eyes, and sends him a glare that he hopes conveys all the panic that's coursing through him at the moment.

Seonghwa, the fucker, just raises his eyebrows, eyes opening in mock confusion as he tilts his head to the side, and Hongjoong hates that he looks so absolutely adorable like this, because he lowkey wants to punch him for being an asshole.

_ What the fuck _ , he mouths to him, hoping no one has decided to try and practice their lip reading skills on that exact moment. Seonghwa just shrugs one shoulder, smiling cheekily at him and squeezing his hand, making a jolt of electricity run down Hongjoong's entire body. He gives Seonghwa another look, that the older just ignores as he looks back to Yeosang, leaving Hongjoong so frustrated he could scream.

He could pull his hand away, he reasons with himself. It would be easy, Seonghwa's grip on his hand is loose and gentle, and all Hongjoong would have to do is slip his fingers away, and place the hand back on the table. But even as he's thinking this, he realizes he really doesn't want to. There's something almost cathartic about holding Seonghwa's hands, and Hongjoong doesn't get to do it as much as he'd like to (never before would he have thought he'd be actively seeking to hold hands with someone, yet here he is, going into withdrawal when he hasn't had Seonghwa's hand in his for an hour), so he'll take this chance, even if it's dangerous, because, well, Hongjoong is a lot of things (witty, brilliant, in love with Seonghwa), but smart isn't one of them. 

So he swallows his fear down along with his lunch, and starts to relax when no one mentions him doing so one-handed. Then he drops his other hand to his lap once he's finished, using it to play with the rings on Seonghwa's fingers, and if he feels the other tense up for a second before he relaxes again, and catches a small, fleeting smile out of the corner of his eye, well, he doesn't say anything about it, because they're being sneaky, right? And he has to admit, after a while, that he sees the appeal. He chats away with Mingi and Wooyoung, and has to reign a grin in because  _ they don't know _ . It makes him almost giddy, makes him feel like he's doing the most illegal of things, when in fact there's nothing wrong with the innocent act of holding hands with your (secret) boyfriend under the lunch table.

It all comes crashing down when Wooyoung reaches over to steal a piece of meat from Yeosang's plate, half standing over the table, and his eyes stray to the space between Seonghwa and Hongjoong before blowing wide almost comically. He sits down, and when Hongjoong meets his eyes, he knows he's fucked.

"So," he starts calmly, but something in his tone is so final that makes everyone's attention shift to him (except Seonghwa's, whose eyes Hongjoong can feel bearing into the side of his head from the moment that he dropped his hand in panic) as Hongjoong looks at him with terrified eyes and shakes his head at him manically. Wooyoung, in true Wooyoung fashion, doesn't listen. "Wanna tell us why the two of you are holding hands?"

Those are the words that unleash Doomsday. Hongjoong turns to Seonghwa amongst their friends ultraged outcries of  _ what _ and  _ since when  _ and  _ what the hell _ , and shrugs, as if saying  _ it had to happen sooner or later.  _ Seonghwa's smile is slightly rueful when he also shrugs, and mutters a small  _ forgive me _ that has Hongjoong confused for the exact two seconds it takes Seonghwa to lean down and plant a kiss on his lips.

The ruckus that it provokes is almost enough to drown out the white noise that explodes in Hongjoong's mind, and definitely enough to lure in a waiter, who politely invites the entire table to leave the place. 

"What just happened?" Hongjoong asks Seonghwa, a little dazed, when they're outside. Wooyoung's glare is burning a hole on the back of his head but he ignores it.

"I think they just found out," Seonghwa says, smiling down at him so, so fondly Hongjoong thinks he will burst.

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find [me](https://twitter.com/thewintersobber) and [Ania](https://twitter.com/sharkhwa) on twitter!


End file.
